


Kuya Madarame: Dark origin

by Adsol



Series: The charlatan's misadventures [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Danger, Dark Character, Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Father Figures, French Kissing, Loneliness, M/M, Mad Scientists, Moral Ambiguity, Orphans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Play, Prequel, Psychological Trauma, Science Experiments, Superpowers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: To Hyate and the rest of Beta-fall Kuya is without a doubt their most dangerous foe who went through a horrible past that made him the twisted man he is but what exactly does said past entail well let's find out what exactly happened to Kuya to make him believe darkness was the only path he could walk and pushed him over the edge. The origin of Hyate's most dangerous and powerful foe will be told as the story of the anti-hero who fell into darkness is revealed.(Warning this story is set two years prior to the events of The tale of the Charlatan and his friends so there will be a handful of spoilers for it)





	1. Prologue

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italic's for Beta power's_**

**Kuya's pov**

**Underneath an unnamed carriageway**

I waited at the back of a meeting between two Beta gang's that being the Black-spider and the Clowns **I could think up far better names in my sleep **after they we're done they asked "who's the nerd in the back" I replied with "I'm Mr meeseeks nice to meet you" my voice was dripping with sarcasm as it always does **what it's not my fault I'm so smart everyone else is stupid **he pulled a gun out saying "YOU THINK YOUR FUNNY PUNK" my immediate response was to unleash a blast of wind at them all then pull out my gun and kill them all I told them "me funny not a chance" my smirk got sadistic as I said "I'm God damn hilarious" once I killed them all I said "yoink" you see for the past month now I've been infiltrating the Clowns to get access to their funds so I can procure them shall we say and low and behold I got their's and the Black-spider's **Christmas and my birthday came early this year **after readjusting my glasses I left and whistled the British national anthem. 

**Back at the Miwasama Dorms **

After getting back to the dorms I sat about on my bed till *knock* *knock* I went up and opened the door saying "ah evening Misogi-sensei how can I help" the teacher before me is Kanata Misogi shes a woman in her late twenties with short poofy brown hair and blue eyes **or as the less desirable member's of the school call her Bitch-sensei **she told me "Madarame-kun apparently you were seen leaving the scene of a shooting is this true" I asked her "where was this shooting" she said "underneath the bridge about half a mile from here" I told her "oh I know the one I'll come clean and say I walked through that area but I didn't take part in any dangerous activities" I puled out my violin saying "I wanted to practice without causing a load of noise" she nodded telling me "ok I believe you just keep safe ok" I nodded as she left and closed the door **that makes 7 close calls in the span of a month man I'm getting sloppy **I then sat down on my bed once again saying "what a month anyway's" I pulled out my laptop and transferred all of the funds from the Black-spider's and the clowns to my personal account **better put some in a separate account to avoid it being tracked to me **once I finished I took my glasses off and said "ok sleepy time" I then closed my eyes and slept like a puppy **warm milk with cookies and some stretches ah happy dreams for me** I the snuggled into my bed.

All of a sudden I found myself in an all too familiar area that being a burning building** not again **I saw some burning bodies and the smell of burning and sizzling flesh was all to familiar they begged "Kuya do soemthing" I merely turned away. I then woke up saying "ah shit man" I climbed out of bed and tried to stay calm **I hate that dream **you see years ago when I was at foster familiy numero ocho the house we lived in was burned to the ground with me being the only survivor the cause of the fire however was never actually identified so I've been living in the dorms of whichever school I'm part of **I don't remember a lot of my time with the Akatsuki family it's really blury but some people claim I was happy there so I'll take pride in that **I then went back to sleep **these beds are surprisingly comfy I will admit.**

* * *

**The following day at lunch time **

After yesterday's mess I headed out for lunch on my own while being dressed in the gakuran uniform of Miwasama prep school although unlike the others who have a blue variant mine is black **it's surprisingly easy to hide guns here **however I saw some Black-spider thugs harassing a young woman and her kid **the fun thing to do would be to ignore her BUUUUUTTTT it would be even better to beat them about **I approached them and unleashed a blast of wind saying "sorry kiddos play time is over" with an all powerful gust I sent one into the air saying "if you have a hearing based power then you might just hear him go pop" I sadistically laughed and launched a blast of fire at them saying "now scram" they scurried away till the woman they harassed said "thank you" I tried to walk away till she said "me and my son were about to get some coffee would you like to join us" **the sensible thing to do would be to politely decline but when have I ever done the good thing **I said "yeah why not I'll pay" she blushed lightly so we went to the coffee shop on the corner **you know she looks far to young to have a kid she looks about mid-twenties kinda age **we then payed for it as I said "so any idea why those guys would harass you I'm Kuya Madarame by the way" she held out an ID card saying "my name is Remia Matsumoto and this is my son Kei Matsumoto" **Nakeharo Laboratories if I'm not mistaken then they're a pretty big research institute heck most people from my school go there after graduation** he hid behind her out of shyness Remia said "go on Kei say hello" he told me "hi" **poor thing he must be super nervous then again I sorta committed manslaughter in front of him less then five minutes ago **Remia herself is a woman in her mid-twenties with a voluptuous figure beautiful hip length blue hair and blue eyes that are shielded by some rectangular framed glasses similar to my own** she's attractive I won't lie but ah well I'm not that shallow** Kei however is a small boy aged between 6-8 I'd say with short brown hair and brown eyes **I'd better keep him away from Saten if the rumors are true then she's a shotacon.**

As we had our coffee's I asked "so Professor or is it Doctor" she said "Doctor" I nodded saying "so Doctor Matsumoto if you don't mind me asking what exactly are you working on right now" she took a sip saying "something revolutionary" she though turned to me asking "how did you use two different abilities earlier if it's ok to ask are a multi-skill wielder or something else " I told her "I'd love to say I'm the rare phenomena you speak of but I'm sadly not" I took another drink saying "my Beta power is called Counterfeit with it I can copy another Beta's power it's noting flashy or exciting like Organic or Anti-matter's power but it's mine" she though looked on in amazement **huh **she said "Kuya you might be the missing link to my research" she handed me some paper's saying "me and my research team are attempting to create the first and potentially only Category 0 Beta" even I looked on in amazement over what she said **a Cat 0 even I've got to admit she's aiming big to the scientific community a Cat 0 is just a theory a myth if you will a Beta so powerful they can't be designated by a simple number one so strong their power would be absolute and would put them in the territory of God I myself didn't think one was possible but to think her team are attempting to create one** I asked "why not contact a Cat 1 for such a grand undertaking" she said "well Diffusion and the Incinerator refused our offer, Black april left us on read, Warp and Seraphim didn't want anything to do with us more so Seraphim then Warp although he was very cheeky about it and finally Organic and Anti-matter were denied permission to participate since they'd be 'volitie' throughout it" I took a deep breath then said "oh why not I'll give it a shot" she said "splendid now if you could meet me at the lab tomorrow at 5:00 then we can get right to work" I shook her hand and finished my drink with her **this is a win/win situation for us both since she get's her Cat 0 and I have the opportunity to claim more powers and who knows if they can make me into a Cat 0 then it'll make me more greater this is going to be marvelous.**

Oh right I never introduced myself my name is Kuya Madarame and in the future I become the most dangerous Beta to walk the earth but that's a story we've all heard and one I'm sure you don't want to hear all over again but let me tell you a different story one of how an Anti-hero fell into darkness and how I became the most dangerous Beta alive of how I became the thing Hyate hates more than anything else but most of all how I gained everything and lost it all this is my story this is my own dark origin.


	2. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for reference this arc is known as the Cat 0 arc from now on I'll be listing them when they begin

**Bold for thought's and change in pov _Italic's for Beta power's_**

**Kuya's pov**

**The following day**

After I met Remia I as promised met her at the lab then said "so how shall we begin" she told me "straight to it just what I like well let's start by seeing your power in action" I stepped inside a training chamber wearing a black tank top as she said "now attack these targets as you please and don't hold back" a bunch of mechanical men stepped out so I smirked **oh this is gonna be marvelous **I held my hand then unleashed a barrage of lightning at them followed by a spear made of glass **damn I forgot about the cutting risk with that one I have to be more careful **I then got up close and extended my fingers into spike like things which scrapped it in an instant since I got it's head when more came up I leapt back and grabbed the broken one's head **I haven't used this power yet so I've gotta be careful **I threw it and enlarged it crushing the other ones quickly **I wonder if that Growth power will work on a person because if so then oh man I'm gonna have a load of fun **next a larger one came out so I tore open it's chest then delivered a gigantic electrical shock to it's core **now **I had to dive back since it blew up however I fell to my knees **shit I overdid it back there with how rapidly I was switching between powers** I was able to pull myself up and lied saying "I mistimed my jump that's all" Remia and the others looked on and examined my results.

**Over to Remia's pov **

After Kuya finished his mock fight Sai asked "Remia where did you find this kid" I told her "I met him yesterday after he saved me and Kei" **based on his performance yesterday I had a feeling he was good at fighting but this is something else that brutality and rage he showed this kid he isn't human nor is he a Beta he's a monster who will one day consume the world in an abyss of darkness **he then walked in to get a drink of water **but when I looked at his eyes yesterday I saw something else I didn't see a monster or a man no in his eyes I saw a sad little boy who is so lonely he can no longer tell the difference between isolation and companionship **he asked "so did I pass or will I need a resit" I told asked him "Kuya-kun where did you learn to fight like that" he told me "I had to get good" he stood up saying "I'm sorry I need a bit of air" he stepped out while I sat on the chair **that boy has been through more than I could imagine I just know it and that is tempting me into wanting to learn more about this guy **I followed him out.

**Now back to Kuya's pov **

After I got outside I had another drink **damn it I made a fool of myself in there when Remia asked that question **I sat down **I wanted to tell her I wanted to scream it out but if I tell her and let her get involved in my life then it'll hurt her and admittedly I don't want to do that to her he's a nice woman in fact she's the only one who's talked to me as a regular boy before we haven't known each other that long I know but she's **I muttered "kind" Remia herself then appeared saying "was that to much for you" I got up saying "nope" she looked at me while I told her "that wasn't even a warm up for little old me" we then went back inside together although she was blushing **it is rather warm today **once I got inside they readied another test saying "this time we need you to break past your limits on this larger bot" I nodded then saw a gigantic one **right now the best I could use would be Cyclone the wind power I have but I'll need to hold on I've got a better plan **the bot then fired a massive bolt of fire so I leaped up **I can use that redirection power I copied a month ago and if my plan works out do far better **I held my hand out then condensed the fire bolt down to the point where it fit in the palm of my hand saying "it's a shame these bots are a marvel of mechanical engineering" I then threw the bolt at the robot and let it increase massively shouting "BUT TO BAD I'M GONNA HAVE TO SCRAP IT IN A MINUTE OR TWO" once the bolt suffered a lot of damage I shouted "NOW" _**Overload**_ I fired a gigantic bolt of lightning that broke through the ceiling and eradicated the bot** man I've needed this just unleashing my frustration's onto something that's breakable I live for this destruction **in the wreckage of the bot I held my arms out to T pose and laughed psychotically in among the destruction** that's right the only thing I love is destruction the cries of the innocent as everything they love is taken away, the way a plant shrivels up and dies when you unleash hell, the way people throw themselves before you in an attempt to get mercy I love it **at that moment though Remia came running out to me. 

* * *

Once she came to me I told her "I'd step back" she kept coming forward saying "Kuya what happened to you" she then took my hand's saying "it's ok I'll listen" I suddenly collapsed to my knees and told her "you want to know what happened to me" I told her "as a kid I realised I was never meant to be a hero no I was born to be the Devil" she looked into my eyes saying "I don't see a Devil" she rested my head on her breasts saying "I see a boy who's been through more darkness then anyone should go through so for now just rest" she stroked my head saying "if you need a rest then come to me any time of the day and I'll listen" I looked up till Sai said "I'd take her offer or she'll keep pestering you with it" I told them both "but I'm a murderer hell Remia you saw me yesterday I kill people as naturally as you breath and my want to destroy is as strong as your desire to eat" Akira one of the other scientists said "Madarame your forgetting we're attempting to create a being that potentially doesn't exist so if your mad well welcome to the madhouse" I saw them all **these guy's have every reason in the world to want nothing to do with me but they aren't scared at all **Remia said "let's end the tests for today and Kuya" I looked at her as she said "I don't think you were born to be the Devil I think you were born to accomplish great things" she left as did I **was I born to accomplish great things maybe but one way or another these guys seem to interesting to abandon now maybe I'll stick around with them for a bit see what makes em tick. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character- Kuya Madarame  
Nicknames- Counterfeit (system title), God of Depravity (official title), Visitor 2638 (lab ID), Kuya-chan (by Saten) and Lab rat (by Gensei)  
Age- 15-17 (his exact age is unknown)  
Height- 6'3 or 190cm  
Weight- 90kg or 200lbs  
Hair colour- Black  
Eye colour- Blue  
Beta Category- 5  
Beta power- Counterfeit  
Fun facts- He is stated to be highly muscular deposit appearing thin, he can speak in six different languages, he can play the piano and violin pretty well, he has no favourite fictional character, his favourite food is steak, his favourite animal is a bat, he can't swim that well and he is implied to have kleptomania.


End file.
